parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perdita the Explorer Bouncing Ball Part 1
Transcript Perdita.: Hi, I'm Perdita Bendy: & I'm Bendy Perdita: Do You Like Toys? Me Too. Tommy & I Are at the Toy Store. Bendy's Gonna Buy A New Ball. What Kind Of Ball Do You Want To Get, Bendy? Bendy: (Giggling) I Want A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball. Perdita: We'll You Help Bendy Find His Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball? Great, Where's the Blue Ball? Bendy: A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball, You Found It. Thanks. Betty DeVille: A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball, Good Choice, That Ball Is Super Bouncy Bouncy. Bendy: How Much Does It Cost? Betty DeVille: It Costs 12 Coins Bendy: 12 Coins? Here are all my coins. Help Me Count to see how many coins i have. Both: One,Two,Three,Four,Five,Six,Seven. Seven Coins. Is That Enough D.W.? Perdita: No, Bendy. The Ball Costs 12 Coins. Bendy: Oh, I don't have enough coins to buy this super blue bouncy bouncy ball. D.W.: Don't Worry Bendy, I have some coins in Two-Tone. I Need your help,Will You Check Two-Tone To Find The Coins For Bendy? You Have To Say Two-Tone. Tommy: Say Two-Tone, Say Two-Tone. Perdita: Louder! Two-Tone: I'm Two-Tone, I'm Two-Tone,I'm Two-Tone, I'm Two-Tone I am Two-Tone Loaded Up With things & Knick Knacks Too. Anything You Might Need I Got Inside For You. I'm Two-Tone,I'm Two-Tone,I'm,Two-Tone,I'm Two-Tone, Yeah. Hola. I have lots of stuff. But Perdita needs you to find the coins so Bendy Can Buy The super blue bouncy bouncy ball. Are These the Coins? Are These the Coins? Are These the Coins? Right, Muy Bien. You Found the Coins. Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum. Delicioso. Bendy: Oh, I hope That's Enough, Come on Let's Count All the Coins. Both: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. Both: 12 Coins. Betty DeVille: 12 coins, You Can Buy The Ball,Ique Bueno Bendy: Yes, Thanks For Helping Me Count. Betty DeVille: Have Fun. Bendy: I Love My Ball, I Love My Ball, I Love My Ball Ball Ball Ball Ball. The Ball Is Bouncy, The Ball Is Blue,This Ball is Mine,But You Can Use It Too. I Bounce It On My Head, I Bounce It On My Back,I put It Up & Down,I Put It Everywhere. This Ball's Bounce,A Bouncy Ball, This Ball's Bounce, A Boucy Ball, I Love This Ball. Come On, Perdita Let's See If It Bounces. Bendy: Wait,Wait. Perdita: Iespera, Iespera Bendy: My Ball, My Ball How i'm i gonna get my ball? D.W.: Let's Stop & Think Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Where to Go? Tommy: Spike, Spike. D.W.: Spike, That's Right. I need your help, we'll you check phil to find out where the ball is bouncing? You Have To Say Spike. Bendy: Say Spike,Say Spike. D.W.: I think you have to say it again. Spike: If There's A Place You Gotta Go, I'm The One You need To Know, My Name's Spike. My Name's Spike, My Name's Spike, If There's a Place you gotta get, I Can Get you there i bet, My Name's Spike. My Name's Spike, My Name's Spike,My Name's Spike,My Name's Spike ,My Name's Spike, My Names Spike. My Name's Spike, My Name's Spike, My Names Spike, My Name's Spike,MY NAME'S SPIKE. Perdita and Bendy Need To Find Out where the ball is bouncing. Well, I Know Where the Ball Is Bouncing. The Ball is Bouncing To The Volcano. A Volcano Is A Big Mountain That Explodes. KA BOOM! To Get To The Volcano,First You Go Across The Mucky Mud,Then You Go Over Bob's Bridge & That's How You Get To The Volcano. So You Tell Perdita, Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Say It With Me. Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Mud, Bridge, VOLCANO. KA BOOM! Perdita: Where Is The Ball Bouncing? Mud, Bridge, Volcano. The Ball Is Bouncing To The Volcano. That's A Big Mountain That Explodes, KA BOOM! To Get To the Volcano, First We Have To Go Across The Mucky Mud, Then We Go Over Bob's Bridge & That's How We'll Get To The Volcano To Get Bendy's Ball, Thanks For Helping. (To Be Continued) Gallery 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.jpg|Perdita as Dora BENDY.png|Bendy as Boots Spike-rugrats-6.13.jpg|Spike as Map Two-Tone PD.jpg|Two-Tone as Backpack Maggie.png Category:Disneystyle8 Category:Parts